digibutterfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultimario
Ultimario is the 259th member to join Digibutter.nerr, but due to Digibutter Purges (which eliminated inactive accounts), he is now the 138th member. Appearance/Personality He looks a lot like Mario, but with a blue hat and shirt, red overalls, and a blue sword (Ultima Sword). He is also often seen weilding a similar-looking red sword that has been mass-produced and sold in his Usershop (Sword of Pain). He can create a Usershop item from thin air at the cost of a few of his over 20000 coins. He fights for what he believes is right (which is almost always correct), and tends to use his sword and Usershop items a lot, sometimes when unnecessary (like to threaten or attack somebody who might have been convinced with coins or words instead). He also have extra Lives and Life Shrooms, so he's highly difficult to defeat, and even then he doesn't normally stay defeated. He might not be the fastest user and has trouble when outnumbered, but he'd highly skilled at fighting and at Usershop stuff. Due to his Shop's success, he's the most powerful user on Digibutter item-wise and the richest (aside from Francis of course). Lord Bowser He is very against Lord Bowser, and has killed him/made him lose lives multiple times. A rough estimate says that he's subtracted about 800 from LB's Health in total. While Ultimario is severely against Lord Bowser, he can appear to be somewhat neutral at times, and will sometimes do neutral and sometimes almost supportive acts such as posting more spam on a spam thread LB makes at a party, getting along well with his supporters, agreeing with a long post he made, etc. Ultimario feels that Lord Bowser has paid the price for what he has done in the past, and is currently neutral about him, but that will likely change when Lord Bowser takes up too much spamming/flaming again. Weapons Ultimario has a few main weapons. The Soap Spellsword, which has the power of soap, a Hammer, his Swords Of Pain, and Ultima Sword. Ultima Sword is the greatest and most holy sword in all of various dimensions. Its power can only be matched only by powerful magic or the sword's evil counterpart, Dark Ultima Sword. Ultima Sword is highly powerful and is his most common weapon. Ultimario can create any item from his usershop out of thin air, at the cost of a few of his over 20000 coins. Swords of Pain are basically a red version of his sword, and can be used like a regular sword or thrown. They dissapear when thrown but deal massive damage that way. He has not used his Hammer or Soap Spellsword much recently. Name Changes His username was "Dark Giga Spiked ParaMuth", but he changed it. When he had his original username, nearly everyone called him DGSPM, as it was his initials. He later changed his name to Ultimario13, but not everyone liked it. He eventually changed his name to simply Ultimario. At one point, he changed his name to "Da Game Super Paper Mario" and made a thread titled "DGSPM IS BACK!" as a joke, since both usernames have the same initials. He changed his name back to Ultimario soon afterward, near the end of the days of the Name Tag. Relationships with other members He is very against Lord Bowser, and has killed him/made him lose lives multiple times. A rough estimate says that he's subtracted about 800 from LB's Health in total. While Ultimario is severely against Lord Bowser, he can appear to be somewhat neutral at times, and will sometimes do neutral and sometimes almost supportive acts such as posting more spam on a spam thread LB makes at a party, getting along well with his supporters, agreeing with a long post he made, etc. Ultimario feels that Lord Bowser has paid the price for what he has done in the past, and is currently neutral about him, but that will likely change when Lord Bowser takes up too much spamming/flaming again. Due to his unfriendly relations with Lord Bowser, he was part of a secret organization known as the D.D.O.D. (Digibutter Department of Defense). This group made up a large part of the attack against Lord Bowser on Septermber 1st. Ultimario, however, dismissed the event as lame due to everyone getting free killing items and having Francis kill LB in one hit near the end. He wanted less excitement and Smash Balls and more plot and actual fighting. Due to this, he hardly participated in the event at all. It is a little known fact that he is brothers with Spike Top #38, a member who does not post often anymore but still lurks around the forum. =Usershop= Ultimario owns a Usershop called Ultimario Mart.http://digibutter.nerr.biz/shop_users_view.php?shop=23There, he sells various powerful items for low prices, such as -99 HP items for only 50 coins and +100 HP items for only 35. It is the most successful Usershop in Digibutter. Category:Members